marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor: Ragnarok
Thor: Ragnarok is a sequel to Thor: The Dark World and is the seventeenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe . It will be part of Phase 3. Plot *No confirmed plot Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk **Lou Ferrigno as the voice of the Hulk *Tom Hiddleston as Loki Laufeyson *Anthony Hopkins as Odin Borson *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Cate Blanchett as Hela *Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie *Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster *Karl Urban as Skurge the Executioner *Jaimie Alexander as Lady Sif *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Jasper Bagg as a to-be-confirmed character *To-be-confirmed actor as Surtur *Sam Neill as a to-be-confirmed character Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Hela is introduced. *Surtur is introduced. *Skurge is introduced. *The Grandmaster is introduced. *Fenris Wolf is introduced. *Valkyrie is introduced. *Hel is introduced. *The Warriors Three appear. *Bruce Banner/Hulk appears. *Odin Borson appears. *A Quinjet appears. *The Sanctum Sanctorum is mentioned. Production In October 2013, While promoting the release of Thor: The Dark World, Chris Hemsworth stated that he is contracted for another Thor film.Chris Hemsworth Talks Ramping Up the Action for Thor: The Dark World Also in the month, Kevin Feige stated that certain elements at the end of The Dark World hint at a direction for a possible third film, adding, "We definitely have a story we’d like to tell."Marvel Studios Boss Kevin Feige on the Possibility of Thor 3 In January 2014, Marvel announced that Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost would write the screenplay for the film.Marvel Hires One of Its Own Executives to Co-Write 'Thor 3' In July 2014, Feige stated the story was in the process of being outlined.Kevin Feige Talks Guardians of the Galaxy, Thor 3, Captain America 3, Doctor Strange, Casting Josh Brolin as Thanos, Comic-Con Plans, and More In October 2014, in talking about Avengers: Age of Ultron, Hemsworth stated that his next film "won’t be Thor 3 — that will be the following year".What’s At Stake For Thor, Captain America, And The “Avengers” Franchise Also in October, Feige announced that the film, titled Thor: Ragnarok, would be released on July 28, 2017 and confirmed that Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston would reprise their roles as Thor and Loki."Marvel Studios Announces Thor: Ragnarok Feige called the film "a very important movie for us in Phase 3" and stated it would pick up after the events of Age of Ultron.He also confirmed that, in the context of the film, "the word Ragnarok means "the end of all things". In February 2015, Marvel pushed back the release date to November 3, 2017.Marvel Studios Schedules New Release Dates for 4 Films In April 2015, Feige said the film was being scripted and Marvel was expecting a draft soon.Kevin Feige Phase 3 Updates: ‘Thor: Ragnarok’, ‘Black Panther', ‘Inhumans’ and ‘Captain Marvel’ In June 2015, Feige stated that filming would begin in mid-2016, and that a director, additional screenwriter and casting announcements would be revealed "towards the end of the summer".Everything We Just Learned About The Future Of Marvel Movies In July 2015, Jaimie Alexander confirmed she will be reprising her role as Sif.Jaimie Alexander Confirms She Will Be Returning As LADY SIF In THOR: RAGNAROK By October 2015, Taika Waititi entered in negotiations to direct Thor: Ragnarok. Other directors under consideration included Ruben Fleischer, Rob Letterman, and Rawson Marshall Thurber. By mid-October, Mark Ruffalo was finalizing a deal to reprise his role as Bruce Banner / Hulk from previous MCU films, with multiple news outlets also confirming Waititi as director.Mark Ruffalo Bringing Hulk Into ‘Thor: Ragnarok' In December 2015, Marvel hired Stephany Folsom to work on the script for the film.'Thor 3' Lands New Writer (Exclusive) In February 2016, Cate Blanchett was confirmed as Hela.Samuel L. Jackson tipped to return to Gold Coast for Thor: Ragnarok In April 2016, Tessa Thompson was cast in an unspecified role while Natalie Portman was revealed to not return as Jane Foster. Tessa Thompsom Joins the Marvel Universe In 'Thor: Ragnarok''Creed' Star Tessa Thompson Joining 'Thor 3' In May 2016, Marvel officially confirmed the casting of Tessa Thompson as Valkrye, Cate Blanchett as Hela, Tom Hiddson as Loki, Anthony Hopskins as Odin and Idris Elba as Heimdall. Additionally, Karl Urban will portray The Executioner while Jeff Goldblum will portray The Grandmaster, respectively.Marvel Studios Confirms Stellar New Cast Members of the Highly Anticipated 'Thor: Ragnarok' In regards to Lady Sif being abscent from the cast list, Jaimie Alexander sent out a tweet saying "Don't Worry ;)".Jaimie Alexander on Twitter: @JaimieAlexander - Don't worry ;) .... In September 2016, actor Sam Neill confirmed he had a role in the film.Exclusive: Sam Neill Confirms He's In Thor 3 Filming Filming began in June 2016 in Australia and Georgia.Kevin Feige Reveals SPIDER-MAN, GOTG2, DOCTOR STRANGE & THOR 3 Production Dates@Marvel Thor: Ragnarok to be filmed in Australia in 2016 - @chrishemsworth appears at the announcementThor: Ragnarok to be Filmed in Georgia at @PinewoodStudios! @chrishemsworth @JaimieAlexander @twhiddleston Trivia *Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost were originally hired to write the script for the film in 2014. *In Norse mythology, "Ragnarok" refers to a doomsday scenario; a battle that causes the deaths of most of the major gods, including Thor, Odin, Loki and Heimdall, and ultimately concludes with the end of the universe. *In the comics, Ragnarok is a robotic clone of Thor, created by Tony Stark, Hank Pym and Reed Richards to assist in the Marvel "Civil War" event. The real Thor was on Asgard during the war, and was displeased when he found out he had been impersonated. He later encountered the robot and destroyed it after a lengthy battle. *Kevin Fiege explained at the Marvel Event in October 2014 that 'Ragnarok' meant "The end of all things" and that this film will have a similar impact on the Marvel Cinematic Universe as 'The Winter Soldier' did in 2014 with the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Jaimie Alexander revealed that Captain America: Civil War will play a key role in setting up this film. *Jaimie Alexander has stated in an interview that she may not appear in the film as Lady Sif, due to her commitment on the TV series Blindspot. *Although the movie's title will more likely refer to the actual "Twilight of the Gods", there is also a character in the comics named Ragnarok, who is a cyborg clone of Thor. *Early production rumours suggested that Kenneth Branagh would be returning to the helm to direct this film having directed Thor back in 2011, however Marvel producer Kevin Fiege has since denied those claims. *The studio hired Taika Waititi over Ruben Fleischer, Rob Letterman and Rawson Marshall Thurber to direct the film. *Thor is the only Marvel Studios franchise to have three different directors for each film: Kenneth Branagh directed Thor and Alan Taylor directed Thor: The Dark World. *This is the first film in the Thor trilogy that Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster, and Erik Selvig won't appear. *Cate Blanchett and Karl Urban are the 11th and the 12h actors from the J.R.R. Tolkien films to enter the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Karl Urban is the fifth actor from the Star Trek franchise to enter the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The film will loosely adapt the Planet Hulk arc from the comics. *Eric Pearson was a production writer on set. Gallery Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Hela Ragnorok Concept Art.jpg Thor_Ragnarok_Logo.jpg CoD-BE9UIAA3lOe.jpg CoD-CJwUkAEvq0h.jpg CoD-DPGVYAAHLfQ.jpg CoD-EGmVUAIVCvl.jpg CoNR8hSUIAAvwt2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Asgard Set - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Asgard Set - 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Asgard Set - 3.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Mark Ruffalo - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Mark Ruffalo - 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Asgard - August 8 2016 - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Asgard - August 8 2016 - 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Asgard - August 8 2016 - 3.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Asgard - August 8 2016 - 4.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Loki - August 9 2016 - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 18 2016 - 1.jpeg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 18 2016 - 2.jpeg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 18 2016 - 3.jpeg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 3.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 4.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 5.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 6.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 7.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 8.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 9.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 10.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 11.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 12.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 13.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 14.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 21 2016 - 15.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 22 2016 - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 22 2016 - 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 22 2016 - 3.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 22 2016 - 4.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 22 2016 - 5.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - August 22 2016 - 6.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 3.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 4.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 5.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 6.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 7.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 8.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - September 1 2016 - 9.jpg Videos Trailers Clips Interviews Promotion What Thor Was Doing During Captain America Civil War (Comic-Con 2016) Thor Ragnarok HD References Category:Thor Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Development Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3